Happy Birthday Alois!
by Flightless503
Summary: It's Alois' birthday, and his day is going as bad as it ever could, especially since his crush, Ciel, seems to want to have nothing to do with him. But at the end of the day, he couldn't be more surprised. YAOI. Happy Birthday to our favorite shota!


**Hello once again everyone! :3 Like I said, I won't be working on "Arrogant Boy, Choke on Your Misery" much, because I'm killing myself over this novel challenge. =_= But I simply **_**HAD **_**to do a one shot for our dearest Alois' birthday. He's 136!  
>Claude: Tch, noob demon. -.- <strong>_**I **_**happen to be 3 hundred million billion.  
>Alois: HAHAHAHAHA OLD MAN DEMON.<br>Hush, the story needs to start. _  
>I drew a picture for his birthday too, it's on my DA. (account name is Flightless503, for anyone who's interested). Enjoy my fluffyness one-shot of fluff! ^w^ <strong>

**OwOwOwOwOwOwOwOwOwO **

Alois groaned, and pulled himself into a sitting position.

"Claude, why can't I stay home on my effing birthday?" He whined, rubbing his eyes.

"Because your birthday is no excuse to skip school." His adoptive father replied in his usual monotone voice.

"Screw school." The blonde pulled himself out of bed, stumbling a bit. "Now get the frick out of here. I need to change."

Rolling his eyes, the older of the two left the room.

Alois pulled on his usual shorts-that-just-barely-met-the-school-dress-code, sighing. He was wearing his same old clothes going to the same old school, with the same old haters that called him a 'slut' just because of how he dressed. Yeah, being sixteen was totally great. Not to mention his best friend Ciel would've probably forgotten. The bluenette didn't seem to like Alois much. (Which was kind of a downer for the blonde; he'd had a crush on his friend since the seventh grade.)

Checking himself in the mirror, he combed down his bleach blonde hair, and straightened his Death Note T-shirt. Yup. Same old, same old.

OwOwOwOwOwOwOwOwOwO

"29, 19, 09." The lock didn't budge. "29, 19, 09." He tried again, with the same result. Alois clenched his teeth in annoyance. "29…19…09…" again, no luck. "SCREW YOU!" He kicked his locker, causing pain to shoot up his foot, and everyone in the hallway to stop and stare. The blonde whirled around to face them. "WHAT?" He roared. Hushed whispers flew about the crowd as the hallway traffic continued. Alois rested his head against his locker. It was his birthday, and he was feeling as crappy as ever.

"What's eating you?"

The blonde turned to tell the annoying jerk to mind his own freaking business, when he saw who it was.

"Oh. Hey Ciel."

"Yeah, hey, what's the problem?"

"I can't get this screwy locker to open."

Ciel sighed, and lightly shoved the other out of the way. In three quick spins, he held the open lock in his hand. "Here." He tossed the lock to his friend, who in turn, caught it.

Alois wrenched open his locker and began grabbing notebooks, textbooks and binders, getting what he needed for his first three classes.

"Bad day?"

"You could say that." _Idiot probably doesn't even know it's my birthday. Typical. _"I gotta go to class. I'll see you, Ciel."

Ciel looked taken aback at the abrupt dismissal. "Yeah… see you."

Alois tried to hold in the tears that threatened to spill down his cheeks.

OwOwOwOwOwOwOwOwO

School couldn't have dragged on any longer. Or get any worse. He had been late for fifth period since some jerk had decided to stuff him in a locker with a busted handle. It had taken him 20 minutes to get out. He'd had his lunch tray tossed to the ground, seen Ciel skip past their usual lunch table to sit with _Elizabeth_ at hers, and, throughout everything, he had been taunted mercilessly by _Druitt_, the filthy rich popular boy who made it his goal to put Alois through hell every day. He couldn't take much more of this.

He sauntered into his last class; mood officially ruined for the day, and noticed Ciel in his usual spot by the window in the corner. He made to sit down beside his friend, when Elizabeth threw her obnoxiously pink backpack into the empty desk.

_Screw her. _He thought, and took a seat closer up to the front.

_Finally _the bell rang to signal the end of the day. Alois exasperatedly tossed all his things messily into his backpack, zipped it up, and slung it over his shoulder. But before he could get out the door, he heard someone call his name.

"Alois! Wait up!" He turned and met Ciel's beautiful mismatched eyes. ( Alois had always secretly envied them, even if most of the girls were often commenting on how his own icy blue ones "made them melt". He thought Ciel was lucky to be born with one dark blue eye, and one striking violet eye. They made his heart pound every time he looked at them.)

"Hey, I feel like I haven't seen you all day."

"Yeah, well…" the bluenette looked away sheepishly. " I had to… think some things over…"

"Whatever, it's not my business." Alois replied, slightly annoyed that Ciel wouldn't tell him the truth. "What do you want?"

"Come with me." Ciel took his wrist and pulled him out the front doors, back behind the school into the woods. This was Alois' favorite spot, he liked to come on weekends and lay peacefully beneath the trees.

"Ciel, where the heck are you-"

"Just shut up and follow me."

The pair entered a soft clearing where light filtered in through the trees, casting a misty glow over everything.

"This is where you like to be, right?"

Alois nodded.

"Good, now, there's something I want to talk to you about."

The blonde's heart began to beat fiercely. Could his friend really mean…? No of course not, Ciel didn't even like him as a _friend _that much. There was just no way…

They were roughly the same height, so their eyes met easily. "Alois, today's November 5th."

The other nodded.

"It's your birthday."

"Figure that out on your own?"

Dismissing this comment, Ciel continued. "And you've had a pretty crappy day so far, have you not?"

The other looked away.

His friend took this as a yes, and kept speaking. "So, I figure you need a present that makes up for all that."

Alois met Ciel's eyes once more. What could the boy possibly mean…?

The bluenette reached up a tentative hand, and rested the side of his index finger under Alois' chin, lifting it up slightly.

"C-Ciel, I-"

His sentence was cut off when he was suddenly being kissed.

His eyes widened, his heart was pounding, he'd be surprised if the whole world didn't hear it beating, and he felt his face heat, but most of all, he felt Ciel's soft, warm lips.

The boy pulled away slowly, looking into the shocked eyes of his new boyfriend. He laughed at Alois' expression, and swept a strand of bright blonde hair from his eyes.

"Happy Birthday, Alois."

OwOwOwOwOwOwOwOwO

**MORE YAOI. I CAN'T HELP IT. That ending kiss scene is actually based off of another sucky fanart I'm working on… *eye waggle* **

**Oh yeah, I'm trollin' like that.**

**Don't like Seme!Ciel? DON'T READ MY SHIZZ. I think Seme!Ciel is effing sexy. Doesn't get much hotter than that. So, like? Don't like? ( no flames pleeaseeeee ;D ) REVIEWWWW! ^w^ (Wanna see Alois in a Dr. Frank Costume? Wanna see Ciel in a Lolita fox dress costume? R&R my Halloween Yaoi "Yes, My Lord." 20 reviews gets you your hot fanart ;D ) HOPE YOU LOVEEDDD YOUR HOT SHOTA PAIRING! ^^  
>Huggles, <strong>

**Emzi**


End file.
